Pentagons are Complicated
by heyitsraichan
Summary: Marriage life is complicated. And so are pentagons. Everyone has to deal with it some time. A/N: if you don't like sins then don't read, hint of Pinecest, might escalate, labeled complete until further notice


Mr. Sandman was playing in the background. A bit fitting really, since Mabel was hoping that what happened last night was a dream. _Mr. Sandman, make it all a dream. Let it all be a dream._ She'd kill herself if it wasn't. Well, maybe that was an exaggeration. She'd punish herself, that's for sure, but suicide? _I love myself. Why would I kill this wonderful, sexy young woman and take her away from a world that needs her?_

She opened her eyes, and stared in horror. She was staring at the ceiling. Someone else's ceiling. She's pretty sure it's not her ceiling back at home as she practically seduced Gid to let her put some hanging mobiles in their bedroom. This is someone else's ceiling! She repeated in her mind. She's even more terrified to look at the person sleeping beside her. She doesn't want reality to slap her twice in the face. She looked at the clock perched on the bedside table. 7:05, she knew that though it's this early on a Saturday, her companion was fully awake. He had an amazingly disciplined body, and it would wake up on its own at exactly seven in the morning, so he says. She pressed the button of the digital clock and the music stopped.

Wiping the sleep from her eyes, she said, "Dipper can never know."

"Know what? That you confronted me and tried to meddle with his love life or that we had sex?" Bill shifted to face her.

"Both, Bill, both," she said irritably. "I never intended for this to happen, I am so stupid."

"Stupid enough to get drunk with me and do this to yourself," he said.

"This bitch," she muttered then raised her voice, "don't tell me I'm the only one who did this, you're in it as well!"

Bill just shrugged.

"Did we use…?"

"Yes we did."

She almost sighed of relief when the next difficult question passed her mind.

"D'you think Dipper would be heartbroken if he knew I had this with you?"

"I don't know. You're the twin sister, you should know."

"And we've known you for, what, twenty years? Since we were kids?"

"Nah, he'll get over it," he waved as if turning something away, the thought maybe. "But really, he'll be pissed at you first, then get over it."

"No, no," Mabel sat up, and groaned; partly because of horror, and partly because of her painfully throbbing head. She had to ask even though she knew the answer. She wanted to hear that she thought wrong. But, as always, she was right.

"And me, he'll be mad at me, but I can handle it."

She just couldn't look at Bill. She found their situation awkward. But of course it was awkward, it's Bill! They knew him since they were kids! Sure, he was hot and stuff plus Mabel's type but… he's having an affair with the brother she knows and loves. And ever since Dipper got married to Pacifica, Mabel never got to talk to him, even more than after she married Gideon, that she doesn't know what's happening to his life anymore. She only knew of Bill and Dipper yesterday morning when she arranged a surprise visit to Dipper's office. She couldn't understand the feeling she got when she saw both men kissing on what they thought was a spot where no one would see them. Bill really said that last night to her that they both thought that was a good spot to make out because no one would see them. Well, for the longest time, no one did, until Mabel's visit.

Bill made a breakfast of eggs Benedict and coffee downstairs while Mabel showered and dressed. His house was mostly painted white, with yellow and black items here and there. Mabel remembered that he once told them that he wanted the whole place to be yellow because that was his favorite color but the interior designer frowned at him, saying that it would be too bright and it hurts the eyes. So he let her do the picking of wall paint. He's fine with how the place turned out actually. The lighting was bright, even at night, perfect for making art; Mabel liked it. If she hadn't married Gideon, her place would look almost identical to this, she thought. Her place was not bad, but it could be better.

Managing a clothing line was hard, but at least she gets to design some clothes. It helps her escape from what she considers an unhappy marriage. She believed that one marries for love, not for business partnerships. But life was ironic and what she hadn't wanted to happen to her, well, happened to her. Gideon loved her, loved her too much she could drown in it, but she didn't love him back. He was just too… clingy and possessive. He'd freak if he found out what she's done with Bill. The sexy, handsome, blonde Bill Cipher, with a huge grin, his incisors showing…one that's cooking with only jeans and an apron on.

She was still a little bit wobbly on her feet. She half dragged herself to the table and sat. Every movement was rattling her brain that it hurt, but this was better than before she showered.

"Damn it Cipher, it's like you never got drunk last night," she said.

"It doesn't show, of course, because of my overwhelming handsomeness, it is masked," he said, teasing.

They ate as if nothing awkward ever happened last night, like they were just out partying, like the drinking buddies they were. For a moment there, Mabel forgot what they have done. That she called out Bill to their favorite bar, drank too much because she was too nervous to ask what's been going on with him and Dipper, and when she finally had the courage to ask, she was stupid drunk. They left the bar and their cars on the parking lot and walked. The nearest house was Bill's so they crashed there, drank some cold wine from Bill's fridge to wash down the taste of vomit from their mouths. Then it got her thinking that wine was for…

"…like, romantic dates, or something. Then there's sex after…I don't know. Were not like that, aren't we Bill?" Mabel hiccuped.

Bill laughed. "No, but I have to admit, I find you sexy… like one of my stupid hot friends. That's really…fuckable. No offense… but really."

"Well, what do you know? I find you really sexy and hot too! Like my-type-of-guy-but-it-would-be-awkward-to-have-a-relationship-with type of friend…that was too long."

They both laughed.

It was Mabel who asked, "But, really, how would it feel to have sex with you?"

"I don't know…I tried never to think about that now, even though I have in the past once. When we were in college, and I couldn't tell you 'coz you might get offended. There we go! I told you! I have no more secrets from you!"

Then next thing they know, they were kissing and taking their clothes off. The details were hazy from there, but that's the gist of everything that happened.

"Great idea washing down the vomit with wine, Cipher," she said when they finally got to the topic of last night.

"Hey, it worked for me!"

"But my brain feels like it's about to explode."

"Drunk talk is just weird…"

"Well, at least we now know how it feels—"

"No, please, stop right there, I'm going to melt of shame! I'm ashamed of myself!" Mabel covered her red face.

Bill laughed, wincing once, and then continued laughing.

But Mabel didn't find it funny. On another day maybe she might have but now, knowing Dipper is having an affair with this man… this man that he might love…

Bill stopped now, confused as to why Mabel wasn't laughing with him.

"Did…did Dipper," she chewed her lip, _it's now or never, I guess._ "…Is he in love with you..?" _There goes the question, and the words I can't take back._ Mabel was preparing for the painful answer, like expecting a slap from someone. "Did he say he was in love with you?"

"Dipper is a complicated person to understand but I know when the both of you are pretending…"

Mabel just looked at him. Where is he going with this?

"I'm fine with it though, the sex is great and I love you both. But I know Dipper doesn't feel what he thinks he feels with me. He's a good liar, your brother; he could even lie to himself."

Mabel waited for her hangover to pass. They watched some Sherlock movies and the television series, because Bill was currently hooked with it. (He even got the books.) For lunch, she treats Bill (as a thank you and a bribe never to tell Dipper) to a new café she found while driving to Dipper's office yesterday. Bill knew that more bribes are coming his way for the next few days, and he's sure he'll be enjoying them.

* * *

When Mabel got in her car, Bill knocked on her window and she rolled it down.

Bill never thought of it as gross. He thought of it as unfortunate. They were in love, and that shouldn't have been wrong. But in his beloved twins' case, society said it was. It was sad.

"He still loves you, you know?"

Mabel cried the whole trip home.

* * *

A/N: I am shit at making stories right now. I have no update to give anyone at the moment, except for this one. I am currently trying to write mature stuff. The really NSFW kind. I'm getting there. Here's the beginning attempt. This story's been sitting in my computer for three months now, just waiting to be finished and published. Or published and finished, whichever comes first. I'll be labeling this complete until further notice. I might leave this open ended because of lack of ideas atm. Feel free to bash me in the comments if you liked it and don't like unfinished stories. Or if you didn't like it and just want to curse me. You should've read the tags then. HAHAHAHAHA


End file.
